A need exists for a drilling rig with an apparatus to aid in the handling of drill pipes for drilling wells. Current methods and apparatuses used for these operations involve a complex assembly for rotating the elevator to allow for latching on to the drill pipe, then subsequently rotating in order to allow releasing the drill pipe from another side.
These methods are time consuming, involve a significant level of human labor interaction, and are potentially unsafe to workers. Handling of heavy oilfield equipment is not only dangerous, but entails significant costs when undue time is required to complete essential tasks.
Further, apparatuses currently used on drilling rigs are mechanically complex, requiring several rotating elements and numerous pairs of concentric dynamic hydraulic seals. The more complex a piece of equipment is, the more maintenance it will require and the greater the chance of failures.
A need exists for a drilling rig that can grab tubulars from multiple directions and can be more automated to address risks to personnel and efficiency of use.
A need exists for drilling rig with a hydraulic actuated drill pipe handling tool for use with oilfield top drives.
A need exists for drilling rig with a hydraulic actuated drill pipe handling tool that eliminates the need for a complicated link and elevator rotation mechanism.
A need exists for a drilling rig with a hydraulic actuated drill pipe handling tool that eliminates the need for troublesome concentric hydraulic seals.
The present embodiments meet these needs by providing an elegant and simple to use design which can be automated to perform reliably in a repeatable, safe, and efficient manner while remaining relatively maintenance and trouble free.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.